hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cfbeddie
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Straight Pipes page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 00:54, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sooo Fast page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 01:23, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Pictures You should name your images more descriptively. And if you plan to continue uploading more, you should learn how to properly add them to the tables and galleries. Your additions to the '48 Ford Woodie needed fixing by another editor and your adds to the Humvee (1992) and '09 Corvette Stingray Concept were fixed by me. Mach 5 (talk) 04:19, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :Hello my friend. This image here you posted on Pass'n Gasser, is not of this casting. It is of a castings named Neet Streeter, so you should put it there. Tonny6660 (talk) 01:59, May 16, 2019 (UTC)